happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the thirty episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Plot (As the heroes left to go after the white house, meanwhile, Virus was flying to go back into his lair) *Virus: Man. Every time i fight the penguins. I lose. *Vabuu: Virus. You're here. *Virus: Vibuu? *Vabuu: The secret weapon is here. *Virus: Oh, thanks. This is a perfect plan. (The Alloy Penguins arrive back) *Red Alloy: We're back master. *Virus: Hello guys? *Vabuu: Alloys. Meet my little brother Virus. *Blue Alloy: Hello there. *Virus: Hi baby cakes. *Vabuu: Our new plan is to destroy the Internet World. *Virus: We will also free the locked Virus Monsters to destroy everything. *Vabuu: Good idea sir. *Red Alloy: This is wonderful. (Outside of the White House) *Esequiel: This is like the white house from the real world. *Black: This is the Internet World. We live here. *Montay: This place? *Blue: No. We have homes. *Shippo: Um guys, I sense big trouble going to happen. *Montay: What? *Vats: I heard everything about Virus and Vabuu. They want us to come now. *Blue: Yeah. Professor Digital may be at the white house. *Black: Let's go. (At the white house) *Blue: What a beautiful place. *Shippo: There is also a water fountain there. *Montay: Let's go. Find Professor Digital. (At Professor Digital's Lab) *Black: He's there. *Esequiel: He has a lab at the white house? *Professor Digital: Hello my fellow boys. What do you need? *Blue: My rocket ship broke. Take us to Virus and Vabuu now. *Professor Digital: Oh no. Don't visit them. There's viruses. *Black: No. We are here to stop them. *Professor Digital: Very well. When i was your age. I failed on stopping them. You guys will stop them for good. *Esequiel: We will. We have the power to stop those guys. We will save the Internet World for all. We live in Antarctica and we have to get back there soon. *Montay: Esequiel is right. We got time left to do. *Josesito: We should learn. *Professor Digital: Correct. You guys will create a portal to Virus and Vabuu's lab. *Montay: We will. Let's do it. (Vats create a power ball as Esequiel test it to form a portal) *Esequiel: I did it. We are here to stop Virus and Vabuu. *Professor Digital: You guys did it. Go after him. *Esequiel: Let's go. (The penguins arrive at Virus and Vabuu's lair by entering the portal) *Virus: No! Not you! *Esequiel: We're here to stop you. *Vabuu: Fools. *Shippo: You and Virus are the fools! *Red Alloy: What about us? *Yellow Alloy: You remember us. *Esequiel: Virus. You're plan is over! It's time for you six to die. *Virus: You can never stop me. *Esequiel: You're a pain in the neck. *Vabuu: My wings are much powerful than all of you. *Vats: I will stop Vabuu. *Blue: We will get rid of these guys. *Black: We still need to stop the alloys. *Esequiel: Alright. It's time to battle. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito begin to fight the alloy penguins as Black and Blue fight Virus. Vats is also fighting Vabuu.) *Vats: See how much that you can get? (Vats use turbo blast on Vabuu as his wings came on and attack Vats) *Vats: Ow. *Vabuu: That what you get. (Esequiel use fire punch on Red Alloy. Montay buttkick on Blue Alloy. Shippo uses his ice shards on Yellow Alloy.) *Yellow Alloy: Shift! (Shippo slapped Yellow Alloy and Josesito slam into Green Alloy's head) *Green Alloy: Gosh. (Black and Blue used their power ball attack on Virus) *Virus: God damn! Two monsters! *Black: This is for the internet. *Blue: This is for the real world. *Virus: You two are finished! (Black and Blue power up and continue fighting Virus. Vats was fighting Vabuu too until his wings grow back.) *Vats: What the? *Vabuu: You will never stop me. (Vats used lighting punch on Vabuu) *Vabuu: The wings will always protect me. (Shippo used snowball punch on Yellow Alloy) *Yellow Alloy: NO! NO! NO! (Montay use ice blast on Blue Alloy and hit it on Yellow Alloy) *Blue Alloy: No! No! *Montay: We done it for all. (Esequiel was fire fighting Red Alloy) *Red Alloy: Ha, ha, ha. You can't stop me now. *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo. Stop him! (Montay and Shippo fight againist Red Alloy) *Esequiel: Josesito! (Esequiel punched Green Alloy's head) *Josesito: Thanks. *Shippo: Together we can win this! (As they fight Red Alloy, Black and Blue used their ice spear on Virus) *Virus: Curse you Black! (With Vats, he was fighting Vabuu until his chain of lights attacked him) *Vats: Ahh. Ow! *Vabuu: Side Spear! *use side spear and attacked Vats which landed on Red Alloy* *Esequiel: Vats? *Vats: You're enemy is dead. Defeat Vabuu now. (Vabuu transform giant and used his duel eyes laser on the heroes) *Virus: Ha, ha, ha! That what you get! (Black punched Virus' belly) *Virus: No! *Vabuu: *form back to his original form* Brother! *Virus: Stop those guys! (Vabuu open his wings and attacked Black and Blue) *Black: His wings are powerful! *Vabuu: I will kill you now! (Vats destroyed one of Vabuu's wings) *Vabuu: No! *Vats: You won't be using them anymore! *Virus: Vabuu, destroy the heroes! *Vabuu: No. You take charge of the secret weapon. *Virus: You go do it! I'll use the secret weapon to take over the world. *Vabuu: That's LATER! *Virus: NO, IT NOT! *Vabuu: Here this motherfisher! (Vabuu uses his wings to kill Virus) *Vats: How come his wings grow back? I thought i destroyed them. *Shippo: They grew quicky. (Virus faint to the floor with grey blood as metal) *Vabuu: I will fuse you and the alloys. We will be powerful than ever. *Vats: Vabuu, destroy your secret weapon now! Leave the Internet World in peace! *Vabuu: No! My time has come. You can't tell me what to do! *Shippo: Alright heroes, let's fuse! *Vats: No! Don't fuse anymore. We have to save the world by using our own powers. *Shippo: Look at the four of us, we're just children! *Vats: I know. We're a team. *Vabuu: Now, my secret weapon is revealed! (The secret weapon was revealed to a satellite, which was upgraded to be a gun) *Vabuu: Fuse me now! (The satellite gun lasers at Vabuu, Virus and the alloy penguins to fuse until a earthquake snifts at the lair) *Esequiel: Cover yourselfs! (The entire lair transform into a battle stage and Vabuu is fused into Vibuu) *Vibuu: Yes! I am the most powerful virus of the Internet World! *Montay: I know who caused it. You DID! *Vibuu: Now i will take over the Internet World and release all of my virus monsters i created 100 years ago. *Black: My worst enemy. You will LOSE! *Vibuu: I will free the virus monsters. (Vibuu use his satellite gun and shoot it at the digital-city like place. The glass cells are broken and the virus monsters are free to take over the Internet World.) *Vibuu: Now. I will destroy you all. (Vats laser shot at the satellite gun and destroy it for good) *Esequiel: No! The satellite! *Vats: It's dangerous. I destroyed it! *Vibuu: My secret weapon. No! *Montay: Now we can't get the wi-fi back. All thanks to you Vibuu. *Vibuu: With my new powers, you can't stop me. *Esequiel: Guys. Destroy him! (The heroes begin to fight Vibuu) *Black: Come on. Take all you want. (Black and Blue use side spear on Vibuu) *Vibuu: God! What have you done! *Montay: Ready to fight me. *Vibuu: Sure. (Montay and Vibuu fight together) *Esequiel: Shippo, what can you do? *Shippo: Let team together. *Esequiel: Good idea. (Esequiel and Shippo fight Vibuu) *Montay: Get him Shippo! You're the man. (Vats uses chain of lights on Vibuu) *Vibuu: No! *Shippo: Yes! *Vibuu: THAT WAS MY POWER! *Vats: I didn't know you have the same as me. (Vats continue to fight Vibuu) *Black: Blue take this! (Black throw the bomb to Blue and hit it to Vibuu as it booms) *Vibuu: I knew it! It was you! *Black: We're caught. *Blue: Black, use something. (Black uses his ice spear on Vibuu) *Vibuu: You can never stop me! *Shippo: We can and we will! (Back at the Internet World City) *Surge: Plug, any news for our new building? *Plug: We're making an apartment. *FPP Robot: This is where people will go and move there with their stuff. (A group of Virus Monsters appear and attacking the people and city) *Surge: Oh no! Virus Monsters! *Plug: They are back! We have to do something! (3 Virus monsters who are scorpions begin to attack the building) *Surge: I'll take care of this! (Back at the battle with Vibuu) *Esequiel: *use ice punch on Vibuu* *Vibuu: You can never stop me. (Vats, Black and Blue use fire blast on Vibuu) *Vibuu: I hate you all! (Montay used spin dash on Vibuu) *Vibuu: Ow. God damn. (Shippo uses his power blast on Vibuu) *Vats: Okay. I'll take charge. (Vats power up and fight againist Vibuu) *Esequiel: Josesito. What will we do? *Josesito: We will break his wings. *Montay: His wings are powerful and there's too hard to break. *Shippo: *checking on Esequiel's raddar on the city* Um, guys? The virus monsters are out and attacking the people in the city. *Montay: Don't worry. They will get rid of them. (Vibuu uses his dark cannon on Black) *Blue: Black! *Black: Blue.....help me. (Vibuu uses his bullet rain and attack on the people of the city) *Vibuu: There. *Vats: Leave the people *power up* ALONE! *Vibuu: Alright. We're gonna fight together. *Vats: You know when i'm ready. *Shippo: We heroes are always ready. *Esequiel: Montay, charge Black while we fight Vibuu. *Montay: Yes sir. I did the same problem to Carlos. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito join in to fight Vibuu) *Montay: Black, you're gonna be alright. *Black: Thank you Montay. I'm happy about it. *Blue: Black. We're gonna continue fighting Vibuu as soon. (At the fight, Josesito turned super saiyan and fight Vibuu harder) *Esequiel: Oh, i forgot. *turn super saiyan* (Esequiel and Josesito use power blast on Vibuu) *Vibuu: Esequiel! You're gonna die! *Esequiel: No. *turn super saiyan 2* This power is a sequel! (Esequiel and Josesito fight Vibuu) *Shippo: Finish him up. *Montay: Come on. You can do it. *Blue: It's up to you! (Esequiel use fire spin on Vibuu) *Vibuu: No! Esequiel, you're gonna pay for it! *Esequiel: I have the power to defeat you. *Shippo: Go for it! (Esequiel used his fire punch on Vibuu) *Vibuu: You never defeat me. *Shippo: We'll see about that. *Esequiel: Vats, go and continue fighting Vibuu. *Vats: I will. *Shippo: We still have to take care of the virus monsters that are loose. *Vats: No. The heroes will stop them while we take him down. *Esequiel: That goes to you. (Montay give Black some energy and power up with Blue and Montay) *Black: Let's go. Back to the fight. (They all join in to fight Vibuu) *Esequiel: Alright. They're doing it. *Montay: We're stopping Vibuu! *Josesito: I'm gonna power up to stop Vibuu. *Shippo: Yeah! Go for it! (Josesito power up while Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fights Vibuu) *Vibuu: You can never stop me now! (Vibuu used chain of lights on Montay, hitting him everywhere) *Montay: Gosh, motherfisher. (Shippo uses his power attacks on Vibuu) *Vibuu: No! How could you! (Vats used his lighting arrow and attacked on Vibuu) *Vibuu: Vats. You monster. *Vats: You were trying to destroy the Internet World. Now, we are here to destroy you. (Vats started to fight Vibuu in a final battle) *Josesito: I can see Vats' power level fighting Vibuu. *Esequiel: I know, we brought back Kid Carlos into Vats as a reincarnation. He is a good guy now. *Shippo: Yeah. I know. *Esequiel: I think, he met Carlos before during the fight at Antarctic Swimmers High School. (In a flashback, Carlos was getting mad while the dark cloud formed to Evil Carlos) *Esequiel: Long time ago. Carlos and Vats were one in a same. This evil Carlos has brought up his energy together to a good Carlos with recreated. (Flashbacks are seen with Carlos fighting Evil Carlos and another one with Evil Carlos forming into Super Carlos, forming to Demon Super Carlos and transform into Kid Carlos) *Esequiel: This family tree of a evil counterpart formed together in the forms of Evil Carlos. (Kid Carlos images into Vats) *Esequiel: It was Vats. Born of the good inside. (Flashback ends) *Shippo: So, have Carlos met Vats before? *Esequiel: No. We would bring Carlos and his friends someday to the Internet World and meet Vats. Carlos would love this guy more than his evil counterpart he faced. *Josesito: Alright. It's time to end this. (They all turned into super saiyan 2 and fight Vibuu with Vats, Black and Blue) *Josesito: I'm making something to stop Vibuu. (Josesito use energy punch on Vibuu) *Vibuu: OW! NO! *Black: Hey Vibuu. *punch Vibuu's head* *Vibuu: GOSH! YOU HURT ME! *Blue: He's never good. He's bad. *Shippo: You got that right. (Vats punched Vibuu as Vibuu used his dark sphere on Vats and defeated him) *Esequiel: No! *Black: Vats! *Vats: Go..........finish him. Stop him for me. (Black and Blue tried defeating Vibuu and killed them with his wings) *Josesito: We're losing heroes! I'm making a new power ball! (Josesito powers up more as the heroes fight Vibuu. Meanwhile, the Internet World was going red and destroying everything by the virus monsters. Back in the Adélie Inventions Corp, a virus appeared on all screens) *Worker #1: There is a virus on our screen! *Worker #2: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito was there. What did they do wrong? *Worker #3: EVERYONE! GO FIX THE WI-FI! (Back at the battle stage) *Montay: Now, i- (Vibuu killed Montay with the chain of lights) *Josesito: NO! NO! *Vibuu: YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! AH, DAMN YOU! GOD DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! *Shippo: I'll get rid of him. *Josesito: I'm making a huge power ball than Esequiel used on Kid Carlos. (Shippo hold Vibuu and his wings) *Vibuu: GET OFF ME NOW! *Shippo: GET YOUR WINGS OFF ME! *Esequiel: Now? *Josesito: NO! DON'T KILL ANOTHER FRIEND! (Shippo tries biting Vibuu's wings to break free) *Vibuu: AHHHH! YOU MOTHERFISHER! SON OF A PITCH! *Josesito: Hey Esequiel. Power Ball isn't the real name. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: One of the workers of the Adélie Inventions Corp said that the power ball is the Spirit Bomb. *Esequiel: Oh yeah. I heard of it since we were in 7th grade. *Josesito: I'm making a Universal Spirit Bomb to destroy Vibuu. *Esequiel: Yeah. We will destroy the most powerful villain since Demon Super Carlos. *Shippo: Come on. We can do it. *Vibuu: No. I'm done. (Vibuu shapeshifts in another side of the battle and uses his dark spheres to defeat Josesito to the ground) *Esequiel: No! *Vibuu: You're friend is dead. I'm after Shippo next! *Josesito: Shippo. Do something. *Shippo: You got it! (Shippo uses his power to fight Vibuu) *Vibuu: Ha. Never defeat me though. (Shippo punched Vibuu's head and beak) *Vibuu: No! Damn monster! (Esequiel kick Vibuu's wings) *Vibuu: Esequiel. You will pay for that! (Vibuu knocked over Esequiel) *Shippo: Esequiel! *Vibuu: You have it. You earn it. (Josesito was alive, floating with his Universal Spirit Bomb) *Esequiel: Josesito! You are back! *Shippo: He have a new power ball with his fins. *Josesito: It's the Universal Spirit Bomb. I need to talk with everyone. *Vibuu: No! (Esequiel fight Vibuu in a final battle) *Shippo: Josesito. Any plans? *Josesito: Okay Shippo. To save the Internet. I will get everyone's attention while stopping the virus monsters. (Josesito's voice is now heard everywhere of the Internet World) *Josesito: Hello everyone. There is a robotic emperor penguin monster that will destroy your universe. Give me all your energy! (Everyone cheered as everyone is raising up their fins to give energy to Josesito. Back at the city.) *Surge: Hey. I know that voice. *Plug: It's Josesito. Give energy to him! *FPP Robot: I gave my energy to Josesito. I will destroy every last Virus Monster. (FPP Robot rolls to destroy every virus monster as Professor Digital join in, killing them with a laser gun) *Professor Digital: Take that Virus Monsters! (Back at the battle. Josesito's Universal Spirit Bomb is bigger than ever and ready to hit at Vibuu) *Vibuu: Now, i will defeat you. *Esequiel: For 100 years, you killed every hero from the Internet World and stole all of their power. I'm stealing your powers now! (Esequiel punched Vibuu's heart and all of his power is removing and giving them to Shippo, Montay, Black, Blue and Vats as they got back up in the battle as powering up) *Esequiel: STAY FOREVER HERE! (Esequiel destroyed Vibuu's heart and throw him to the ground) *Vibuu: NO! *Esequiel: Alright. I did it. We won. *Josesito: No! This is the real won. *Vibuu: Hm...... *used his negative karma ball on the Universal Spirit Bomb, but to no avail while it is powerful than ever* *Esequiel: I stole his power and got his memory. He killed all of the Internet World heroes 100 years ago. (Flashback shows Virus and Vabuu fighting againist the Internet World Heroes, killing them and stealing their power) *Esequiel: Virus and Vabuu were fighting them and killing them at the same time until the new ones came from over 99 years. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: Now. Let's get the heck out of here. Josesito. Throw the bomb now. *Josesito: Sure. We can all go home. *throw the Universal Spirit Bomb to Vibuu* *Shippo: It works! *Vibuu: NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD I LOSE FOR THE FIRST TIME?! NO!!! ESEQUIEL! JOSESITO! YOU WILL PAY! *his wings got destroyed and got crushed by the Universal Spirit Bomb and dies* *Esequiel: Everyone get out! (The heroes escaped the lair as the lair exploded to death. All of the virus monsters shut down and deactivating to death. Everyone cheers as the war is down and the sky turn blue again as the virus in Adélie Inventions Corp is finally gone in all screens.) *Worker #1: It's gone now. *Everyone: *cheers* (Everyone in the Internet World City cheered when Vibuu is finally dead) *Surge: We did it! They done it all! *Plug: My wish has come true. *Professor Digital: The most dangerous virus is gone. All thanks to Josesito. *FPP Robot: All thanks to him. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World/Epilogue Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World/Epilogue Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep